


One by One by One

by StreetSoldierin



Series: Draco and his scars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Draco lists his scars, Everything Hurts, Hurt No Comfort, Injury, Memories, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Scars, Short One Shot, and how he got them, he's such a tragic character oml, someone give this boy a hug, there's lots of sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: Draco inspects his scars, and he still remembers how he get every one of them.





	One by One by One

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the fics I've had lying around and didn't want to get dusty, so here you go.  
Not betaed or anything, but I hope you still enjoy.

One from the time he fell off his broom as a child. He was an excellent flyer, but according to his father, he’d never been good enough. 

One from the burning hot frying pan. He still remembered the voice of his father and the pain in his arm. “This is what you get when you help servants. That is not your job. Don’t do it or you’ll hurt yourself.” 

One from a shattered glass that he had cleaned up with his bare hands before his father could see. 

Little ones on his fingers from the many pages of books he had turned. Sometimes he had gotten too excited flipping the pages. He didn’t mind papercuts though. They barely stung. 

One from that stupid school book. If he hadn’t been so quick with slamming it against the wall, he probably would’ve had one hand less. Who allowed students to have biting books anyways? 

Three from the hippogriff. Admittedly, that had been his own fault. But he just had been so sick of Potter getting praised for every stupid little thing he did. 

Several ones from Potter himself. That Sectumsempra curse had hurt like hell. What had made it even worse was that he just couldn’t stand seeing blood, and lying in a puddle of his own hadn’t been fun. 

Lots from his father’s cane. By Merlin, how he had hated that thing. Maybe he would have managed to “accidently” break it, if Lucius’ wand hadn’t been inside the thing. His father had always kept the cane nearby. 

Some from the Death Eaters. They had liked to try curses on him when they had been staying at the Manor. Those days he had been so afraid to leave his room. 

One that would haunt him forever from the day when several Death Eaters – including his father – had forced him to his knees and made him take the Dark Mark. He’d never get rid of any of them, but this one bothered him the most. 

And those were only the visible ones. 

The Cruciatus curse, it didn’t leave any scars. 

The loneliness, the fear, the nights spent crying and hiding under his bed, the horror of watching the Death Eaters commit awful crimes, being forced to hurt people… no wound that broke his skin had hurt as much as the ones tearing up his insides.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving kudos and/or comments will literally make my day.  
Thanks xx


End file.
